better days
by another moment gone
Summary: one-shot. songfic. "Sometimes good things happen to even the believers, the perfect sons, the dreamers, and the romantics." R&R -another moment gone-


better days

-:-

_-goo goo dolls_

* * *

><p>(And you ask me what I want this year<p>

And I try to make this kind and clear

Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days)

**the romantic**

Alicia Rivera doesn't even realize this is happening until the strings have been cut short. It took her a long, dragged out fourth weeks to figure this damn affair.

"Dad—"

She can't even find the words to enunciate because there is a barrier of some sort caught in her throat. That doesn't _look_ like her mother…

"Oh Len," the moan was long and sultry. Her skirt was riding up with the passing seconds and his hands were bunched in her long blonde hair.

Alicia Rivera doesn't believe this is happening so she turns away in denial.

-:-

* * *

><p>(Cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings<p>

And designer love and empty things

Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days)

**the believer**

"I'm sorry," his words taste like stale crackers. But his voice, his voice reminds Massie Block vaguely of sweet, sweet honey. He shoves empty promises don't her throat though. "It won't happen again."

She wants to lock eyes with him, make him hers and only hers. She wants to raise her hand and slap him clear across his right cheek. She wants the scream to echo loudly in the empty room. She wants him to hurt the way he's been hurting her. But most of all, she wants to believe him.

"I bought you this," he hands her a robin egg colored-box and smiles sheepishly, "to make it up to you."

And just like that, Massie Block is putty in his hands all over again.

-:-

* * *

><p>(So take these words<p>

And sing out loud)

**the perfect son**

This bash was worse than any of the others. This bash was straight at his face; usually he took the liberty to slam him on the shoulders or kick him in the ribs—not an area that could potentially be questioned.

This bash left one big ugly bruise on his cheek and a slammed nose.

This bash left Derrick Harrington's blood all over the pristine kitchen floor.

-:-

* * *

><p><strong>the dreamer<strong>

(Cause everyone is forgiven now

Cause tonight's the night the world begins again)

Dylan Marvil doesn't run. She doesn't run during class gym, even though she serves detention later and she most certainly doesn't run for the last Gucci purse.

But she doesn't think she's ever run this fast up the stairs to her mother's room.

"Mom," she pants, "I have amazing news."

Her mother turns around to lock eyes with her only daughter.

"I got into Yale, Mom. _Yale_."

The room is silent for a moment—silent for _too_ long.

"Mom, why are you crying? Are you proud?"

"I'm so proud," her mother sobs quietly. "But you know we can't afford to pay Yale's tuition, Dyl."

Dylan Marvil's heart plummets fast.

-:-

(I need someplace simple where we could live

And something only you can give

And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive)

* * *

><p><strong>the romantic<strong>

"Honey, we're getting a divorce."

**the believer**

"You cheated again, didn't you?"

**the perfect son**

_SLAM_.

"What was that noise?"

"Nothing, Derrick just tripped down the stairs."

**the dreamer**

"I worked four jobs just so I could afford Yale's tuition and I _still_ don't have enough money."

-:-

* * *

><p><strong>the romantic<strong>

(And the one poor child who saved this world

And there's 10 million more who probably could

If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them)

"Alicia, look at me. You are not me; you and Chris are not your father and I." Her mother's stare was steady and promising. "There is still hope for you, baby-girl."

"I'm sorry, honey, for putting you through these hard times."

Alicia Rivera's frame shook as her mother and father rocked her back and forth. She doesn't believe she's ever seen her parents in such close proximity without fighting.

-:-

* * *

><p><strong>the believer<strong>

(So take these words

And sing out loud

Cause everyone is forgiven now

Cause tonight's the night the world begins again)

"Do you love me?" His eyes used to remind her of the stars splayed in the sky. They used to paint her beautiful portraits of the future they'd share together. But now all they reminded her of was the last time he kissed her and he smelled like someone else's perfume.

"No," she breathes, clenching her fists together. "Not anymore."

He used to believe she was predictable, well, not anymore.

"Get out of my house, now."

Massie Block silently watches the boy she used to love, stomp out the front door without a backwards glance, and slowly smiles to herself.

-:-

* * *

><p><strong>the perfect son<strong>

(I wish everyone was loved tonight

And somehow stop this endless fight

Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days)

His fingers shake violently as he picks up his phone. He can barely hold still while the phone rings.

"Child protective services," a voice answers. "

"Hi," his voice cracks, "My name is Derrick Harrington and my father has been abusing me for four years and I want it to stop. Now."

Help is promised any moment and in the sullen silence, Derrick Harrington can breathe.

-:-

* * *

><p><strong>the dreamer<strong>

(So take these words

And sing out loud

Cause everyone is forgiven now)

"Dyl, I have a surprise for you."

Dylan looks up through frustrated emerald irises and really takes a good hard look at her mother's lit up eyes. She doesn't want to think about the document in front of her, explaining how she will not be able to attend Yale this semester.

"I have been offered a job," Dylan tries not to hide her disappointment and masks it with a fake grin.

"I'm happy for you, Mom."

"Guess my salary," her mother insists.

"How much?"

"Ten million—a month."

Dylan Marvil cries tears of joy as they jump up and down with pure excitement.

"Yale, here I come!"

(Cause tonight's the night the world begins again

Cause tonight's the night the world begins again)

-:-

* * *

><p>one-shot.<p>

Please review (even if it wasn't very great.)

The more reviews, the more quickly I will update my stories.

Thanks,

-another moment gone-


End file.
